


Rio For Higher

by Homer42



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, OC Shen Gong Wu, takes place after xiaolin showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer42/pseuds/Homer42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ah..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio For Higher

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is a little while after Raimundo is named the Dragon Leader. I based the structure of the story off any typical episode from the series. For exercise purposes more than any sort of aesthetic.
> 
>  
> 
> So there's really no need for me to complete it, huh? :P
> 
>  
> 
> This AU is not compatible with Chronicles. (Though I doubt any of my XS fanfic would ever be, honestly.)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,
> 
>  
> 
> OC SHEN GONG WU

The Xiaolin Dragons are enjoying a break for tea with Master Fung and some of the other master-monks, until they are interrupted by the screech of a dragon.

“I--Ouch!--Got--Ouch!--Some--Ouch!--Thing!” Dojo rushes into the veranda, his tail bruised and throbbing as it’s dragged behind him; he winces with each slither he takes. A bumpy rash has spread over his scales, and he scratches to rid the itchy scabs.

Kimiko gags at him, "Eww! No way am I lending you my lotion again!"

"It's not the--Ooo!--lotion!”

Clay picks the dragon up, and Dojo can speak easier without the pain of his tail hitting the hardwood floor. "Another Shen Gong Wu has been activated," he says as he scratches. "It’s the Feng-Huang Wings, I'm sure of it.”

“Dojo is correct,” Master Fung says. He had taken out the Shen Gong Wu Scroll from the fold of his robes once Dojo had come in. Once opened, the Scroll shows the image of a silhouetted monk activating a colorful design of feathered wings.

“The Feng-Huang Wings are a Shen Gong Wu which grant the power of flight to whomever wields it,” Master Fung explains as the figure of the monk flies through the page. “But that is not all it can do. With this Shen Gong Wu, a person will be granted the path to whatever--or whoever--they are looking for.”

“And as always, it’s dangerous in the wrong hands.” Raimundo rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“I am afraid so. The Feng-Huang Wings can lead to other activated Shen Gong Wu, which is why it is imperative you get to it before your friend Spicer does.”

Omi scoffs, “Big woof! Even if we cannot get to the Wu before Jack Spicer, we most certainly can take it away!”

Master Fung frowns. “You are Xiaolin monks before you are warriors, Omi. I will not have you taking from others.”

“But he is evil--!”

Master Fung silences him with the wave of his hand. “If Spicer manages to get a Shen Gong Wu before you, the only way I will have you retrieving it is through an honorable Showdown.” He sighs. “And really, I don’t want his mother calling this Temple again to complain.”

“Oh yes, a Showdown! Jack will surely lose either way!”

“Then I guess I can take my time flying over,” Dojo deadpans.

Clay sets the dragon on the ground of the courtyard just outside the veranda, giving the serpent freedom to grow. Once Dojo has shifted to 10x his size, the Dragon monks climb onto his back. They set sail over the Pacific, towards South America. Dojo flies them over the snowy Peruvian mountains and across to the dense rainforests of the eastern side of the continent.

“I recognize where we’re going,” Raimundo says excitedly. “Did you and Dashi hide the Wings all the way in Brazil?”

“Not originally,” Dojo says. “I think we placed it in Greece, actually. But some Wu have been traded by people, when finding them dormant and mistaking them for simple artifacts.”

“I wonder what it’s doing all the way in Brazil…”

“Well, I hear the weather’s nice.”

Dojo flies the Dragons easily over the wide Amazon river, as Raimundo tells his monks some things about his home-country. Just as they near the city of Rio de Janeiro, Dojo halts mid-flight.

“Yeeow!!” He flips over and scratches his belly, as the Dragons hang on for dear life. “We must be--Oh!--Getting close if--Oof!--This rash is getting worse!”

Omi cries, “Dojo, can you please control yourself!?”

“You’re shedding all over the rainforest!” Kimiko says scathingly.

“I don’t know if I can take it!” Dojo whines, and suddenly he reverts back to his normal size.

The Xiaolin Dragons fall towards the river. It’s their leader’s quick-thinking that saves them from soaking wetness, when Raimundo calls the Qu Yuan Float Shen Gong Wu (a shape-shifting boat). Dojo falls onto the Qu Yuan Float beside them, and the team of monks glower at him.

“What a Dojo...” Clay shakes his head.

“I’d like to see you deal with Wu-symptoms, cowboy!”

Omi laughs, “Oh yes! That would be most amusing!”

“C’Mon, Dojo," Raimundo says, "the sooner we find the Wu, the sooner your scales will stop flaking.”

Dojo concentrates on honing his senses to Feng-Huang Wings’ magic aura… “There!”

With his sharp talon he points southwest of the Brazilian city, where a kempt jungle wraps around a low hill; it looks like a regular city park, except for the roof of chicken-wire that domes over it. “It’s hidden somewhere in that zoo!”

“‘Niña’s Endangered Birds,’” Raimundo reads from a sign. He shrugs, “So less of a zoo and more of a sanctuary.”

“That sanctuary is about to be broken!” Kimiko frowns. “Jack Spicer is cutting through the roof!”

The shadow of Jack Spicer looms over the roof. The Dragons see Jack cut the wire with a specialized tool, and they know they must act quickly. Raimundo calls the Qu Yuan Float again, and it bids his will by shifting into a ski boat and rushes the Dragons towards the river basin. When it stops abruptly at the shore, the Dragons are thrown towards the sanctuary. Omi calls the Serpents’ Tail, and they transfer together through the chicken-wire.

When they land inside the Endangered Birds sanctuary, a curtain of colorful feathers greats them. The Dragons look on in awe as the curtain dissipates and reveals a lush jungle floor of bush and tropical flowers.

“C’Mon guys, we have no time for bird-watching,” Raimundo reminds them. “We got a Wu to defend!”

“It’s too late, Xiaolin losers!” Jack Spicer cackles from the air; the wind from his heli-pack rustling the canopy and startling the birds to fly from him. He snaps his fingers, “Just try to get passed my army of Parrot-Bots!”

“How does he prepare to theme these?” Kimiko huffs.

The Wudai Warriors get into their defensive stances, ready to kick some metal-butt. From the canopy bursts forth a dozen of Spicer’s Parrot-Bots—large metallic birds with razor-sharp beaks and beaming red eyes. The Parrot-Bots rush towards the Dragons and the Dragons catch them mid-flight. Jack whimpers as he watches the monks tear through his robots.

“Really unfair,” he pouts. “Too bad I don’t have any tricks up my sleeve--Oh wait! Of course I do!”

Jack holds up the Tongue of Saiping and hollers, “Monkeys, attack!”

Following the last of the Parrot-Bots, a band of monkeys jump on the Xiaolin Dragons. They scratch and tear and bite, and the monks try their best to rid of the animals without causing too much harm. Jack cackles again and flies up the hill, towards the Endangered Birds sanctuary’s headquarters; where in the garden a madonna statue stands, holding in her hand a fan of gold feathers.

“Raimundo!” Omi shouts above the pile of monkeys on top of him, “You must get to the Feng-Huang Wings before Jack Spicer does!”

“I thought you said--”Raimundo kicks a rogue monkey off his friend“--We could take him in a regular Showdown, easy.”

Omi’s yellow face turns bright red in his embarrassment (and Rai thinks it’s adorable). “That was when and this is how!”

“Then and now,” Raimundo smirks.

“That too!”

Raimundo jumps up into the air, and with his skill over the wind he bends the element to his control without need of his Wudai sword. He follows after Jack Spicer, easily outrunning the boy’s heli-pack.

Jack squeals when Raimundo kicks his heels, knocking him out of the air. But Jack is only on the ground for a second before setting his heli-pack to maximum overdrive. The boys race towards the madonna statue, reaching for the Feng-Huang Wings.

Raimundo seems to be in the lead, but In his focus on the race he had broken his concentration on the wind around him, and he loses his footing. Jack seizes this opportunity and kicks Raimundo in the heels as dramatic payback, and Raimundo tumbles into wall of the headquarters.

Jack Spicer grabs the Feng-Huang Wings from the madonna statue and holds it up triumphantly. “AHA!” he intelligently calls out to the Xiaolin group.

“My managing to take this Wu from you losers should finally grant me some respect! Ah, if only Chase Young could see me now!” He clutches the Wu to his chest and squees. Well, in the way any evil boy genius squees.

“FENG-HUANG WINGS!”

The gold fan of feathers spreads into a large, colorful wing and takes off; with Jack Spicer left to dangle behind it.

“H-Hey!!” He shouts back to the Wu, “Where are you taking me!?”

“Oh, to see the look on his face when he figures that one out,” Kimiko smirks.

“But if Chase gets the Wu from Jack, there could be serious consequences,” Raimundo says. “Who knows what might happen...”

“Raimundo is correct!” Omi stands by the Dragon Leader’s side. “Whatever Chase Young could plan with the Wings should be far more dangerous than anything Jack Spicer does.”

Kimiko looks back to where Jack Spicer is quickly getting smaller and smaller against the horizon. “But he’s going by too fast! I don’t think even Dojo could reach him now!”

“Well, I take offence at your untrust in my abilities,” Dojo huffs.

“Ain’t no problem now,” Clay says, as he takes out the Lasoo Boa-Boa from his satchel. “I’ve caught cattle faster than him!”

Clay calls forth the Shen Gong Wu and throws the Lasso at the distant image of Jack Spicer. What was uncalled for was the limited length of the Lasso, and the Wu thrusts Clay with it.

“Ah! Don’t worry none!” Clay calls back to his fellow monks, “Just follow after me on Dojo! I can deal with Spicer!”

Dojo obediently shifts back to his larger form, and the remaining monks chase after Clay and Jack Spicer.

In the air, the Lasso Boa-Boa has its grip on Jack’s leg. Jack cries out in anxiety, torn between on Wu and the next, each pulling him in different directions. He looks back and sees Clay Bailey dangling on the Lasso just behind him. He calls out, “Why can’t you people just leave me alone in my victory!?”

“‘Cause y'all's victory is always short lived,” Clay smirks.

Jack harumphs. “Oh, I wonder why.”

“CLAY!” Raimundo calls out from the distance. “CAN YOU TRY TO PULL SPICER BACK THIS WAY?”

“I doubt it’d be too difficult,” the cowboy calls back. “Considerin’ he’s so easily pushed.”

Jack blushes, “I--H-Hey! What are you—!?”

He’s cut off by being suddenly lurched backwards. Clay, in an impressive feat of upper-body strength, had yanked the Lasso Boa-Boa towards Dojo and the Xiaolin Dragons. Jack unceremoniously lands on Dojo’s back, with the Wings, deactivated from the force of the blow, in-toe; while the Dragon of Earth falls in line beside his Leader.

“We’ll be taking this,” Omi says, reaching for the Feng-Huang Wings.

But Jack Spicer finds them quicker. He holds the Wu closer to him and glares at the monks through teary eyes. “How come I can never keep any of my own Wu, huh!?”

Kimiko rolls her eyes. “We let you keep the Monkey Staff,” she exasperates.

“Jack Spicer!” Omi points at the pitiful antagonist. “If you wish to keep this Wu, you must earn it in an honorable Showdown!”

“Blah!” Jack’s glare deepens, “You know I’m no good at Xiaolin Showdowns.”

“But this is not a Xiaolin Showdown! This is a Showdown of martial arts skills!”

“Skillz, huh? Well, I took karate in elementary school.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright well im done [writing] this
> 
> that's the end of this [fanfiction]
> 
> remember to [kudos the fanfiction], comment on the [fanfiction] and [follow to read fanfiction] similar to this one
> 
> see ya


End file.
